


Just a Dream

by joytothegirls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been having the strangest dreams…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Post 'Journey's End'

Donna has never been happier. 

She’s finally married, which means her mum will finally be off her back about it. She has a job that she actually somewhat likes. Their flat is comfortable and close to work. Everything is good. Everything is perfect. She’s happy. At least she thinks she is. 

This is what happiness is, isn’t it? Everyone else is happy for her. But sometimes she feels as if she’s missing something. A nagging feeling, like there’s something important she’s forgotten. 

And the dreams. 

She’s been having the strangest dreams. 

Dreams of distant planets and creatures in the sky. And a man… in a box. 

His hand, outstretched towards her, “Come with me”, he says. 

He’s so vivid, so real. She feels as if she could reach out and touch him. 

But when she stretches out her hand to his, she wakes up, and the man is gone. 

At first, she tries to forget the dreams. They’re the product of a wild imagination, something her mum has complained about since she was just a girl. 

But now, the dreams come more frequently. Not just at night, but during the day, too. She becomes distracted. She finds herself waiting for them to come to her. She looks forward to them, to the man. 

One night, at the window, she could swear she’s seen something streak across the sky. A box? Her heart begins to beat faster, her eyes wide, mouth in a smile. It’s him. It has to be. He’s come for her, her man in the box. 

She shakes her head and turns away from the window. She’s being silly. It’s all just dreams. None of it is real. Her man in the box is just a dream.


End file.
